Chrono Trigger 2: The Return of Lavos
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This story is basically the return of Lavos, just read it.


Chrono Trigger 2 The Return of Lavos

**I do not own Chrono Trigger or any affiliated characters.**

Prologue  
  
Exactly two years after Chrono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, Ayla, and Magus saved the past present and future, everything returned back to normal, everyone lived a normal life. But what they didn't know was when they entered the shell of Lavos, to fight the inner beast, an egg was launched out and sent into a time gate, there in limbo the egg hatched and out came a spawn of Lavos, the spawn grew in limbo and matured until it came out of the time gate unnoticed, and landed directly on top of Gaurdia Castle.  
  
Gaurdia Castle 1002 A.D.  
  
Princess Nadia (a.k.a Marle) awoke to a loud noise, she heard it again. Then she realized it was coming from her dying fathers bedroom. She ran in to see five or six guards battling what looked like a giant green porcupine with a beak. "Lavos" she mumbled to herself. She grabbed her father and drug him downstairs. She grabbed some clothes and her crossbow on the way down. She drug him outside the castle, and all the way through the forest and into town. Lavos had already taken over the forest; she knocked on the door of Chrono's house. Chrono's mother opened the door and said, "Oh hello Nadia. What's wrong?" Marle said, "Wake Chrono up. Both of you get all your things and meet me at Lucca's house, Lavos is back."  
  
Later at Lucca's house The King, Marle, Lucca, Lara (Lucca's mother), Taban (Lucca's Father), and all their possessions they could take where loaded into the Epoch. Finally Chrono and his mother came with two bags and Chrono's cat. They got in The Epoch and Flew out of Lucca's house. They looked down as they saw Lavos had taken over Gaurdia, and was crossing Zenan Bridge. A ferry containing the villagers of Gaurdia, that Chrono's mother had warned headed for Medina. They hit the time warp and disappeared.  
  
The End of Time  
  
The Epoch landed and everyone got off. Gasper was still sanding by the lamppost. Lucca informed Gasper of the situation, and Gasper said, your loved one's may stay here. So Chrono's mother and cat, Lara and Taban, and The King stayed where it was safe. Chrono, Marle, and Lucca left their belongings and took what was needed. They where just about to leave when a small light purple cat nudged Chrono's leg, just then the door to Spekkio's training room opened and out walked Magus and his sister Schala. Lucca said, "Magus! You found your sister." Magus said, "Yes. What are you doing here?" Marle said, "Lavos is back, an egg escaped when we killed Lavos, It's in 1002 A.D." Magus said, Schala and I could assist you." Lucca said, "Okay, Let's draw straws to see who get's to go, first Chrono gets to go no matter what, so the people with the two short straws get to go with him. The straws where drawn, and Magus and Lucca got to go with Chrono.  
  
Gaurdia 602 A.D.  
  
The Epoch landed near the castle. They saw a Lavos spawn come out of the gate right behind them and land on top of the castle. Magus, Chrono, and Lucca went inside and Evacuated everyone, The Knight Captain and the Chef took the villagers to The Magic Cave, it would take them to another continent where there was an experimental ferry being built.  
  
They put King Gaurdia, Queen Leene, The Chancellor and Frog in The Epoch with their personal possessions. Suddenly out of nowhere Masa and Mune appeared and hopped in. They flew away and watched Lavos take over the whole continent. They powered up the ship and took off into the time gate.  
  
The End of Time (Again)  
  
Chrono dropped off his passengers and their things. Gasper said, "It's getting cramped in here." Taban stood up and said, "Why don't we build on to this place, everyone agreed. Lucca stayed behind to help, so Marle came with Chrono and Magus. They boarded the Epoch and took off.  
  
Bangor Dome 2302 A.D.  
  
The Epoch landed near Bangor Dome. Everyone got out and walked in. Things where back to they the where the very first time they had come to the future. Chrono gathered up Doan the Elder, the six remaining villagers, Robo, and Robo's female robot friend, who he had named Lucca 2. They all boarded the Epoch with what few things they had and flew into the sky. Doan told how Lavos had been around so long that he had killed the rest of the villagers, and only four robots remained. Lucca landed at Lab 26 and walked in. There in the middle of all the rubble sat a damaged Johnny and a blackened RX-XR. Lucca fixed up the jet bike so it would work just like The Epoch. Lucca hopped in the Jet Bike with Johnny and RX-XR, and took off and disappeared. Chrono powered up The Epoch and time warped as well.  
  
The End of Time (Yet Again)  
  
Chrono and Lucca dropped off everyone, with Robo, Lucca 2, and RX-XR, things where going to speed up, They had already built a room for everyone to sleep in, a room for the time travelers and, a new ramp for the Jet Bike. Johnny said he would help avenge all the Proto 2's that where destroyed by Lavos. They drew straws again, this time Magus and Frog got to go. Lucca said that she would go to the last village in 12000 B.C. and get all the villagers there. Chrono, Magus, and Frog boarded The Epoch and left.  
  
Ioka Villiage 65000002 B.C.  
  
It was an Ice Age, there was snow everywhere, and they evacuated the Ten Ioka villagers, the seven villagers from somewhere else, Ayla, Kino, and their daughter Little Ayla. They put the few things into the Epoch. Suddenly out of the forest marched Azala 2 and Nizbel 3, a Black Tyrano, and a Rust Tyrano. They charged at the Epoch. Magus used Dark Matter on Nizbel 3, killing him quickly; he then used Black Hole to make the two Tyrano's disappear forever. Azala 2 begged for mercy, so they took him and flew away with him in the Epoch.  
  
The End of Time (Once More)  
  
When they unloaded everybody, Lucca had gathered all eleven villagers, a Nu (A large fat blue creature.) and two of Dalton's ex henchmen, not only that, but she had gone back to Gaurdia and got her fighting robot Gato. Now the area was huge. There was more than enough room for everybody. Ayla, and Kino offered to help take down Lavos, Azala 2 decided to help as well, Robo, and Lucca 2, offered themselves as allies, and Gato even said he would help out.  
  
Everybody drew straws this time. Schala, Ayla, and Gato got to go.  
  
Medina Villiage 1002 A.D.  
  
When they got there the village was vacant. They went to Melchoirs hut, and it was vacant. So they went to Heckran cave. There where two Hench guarding the entrance. They took them out and walked inside. They went through many battles with Nagaette's, Hench, Rabid Bat's, and Gargoyle's. They finally got to the spot where Chrono, Marle, and Lucca had battled the Heckran the first time. There where the villagers, but in front of them was the Heckran. Schala cast Black Hole and made it disappear, but not before it sapped all her strength with one spell. Flea VI jumped out, he had followed the same cross dressing trend as his father. Gato cast a spell on him so he couldn't use any spells. Ayla kicked the crap out of him. Next Slash IV appeared and attacked. Ayla held him at bay while Gato just started picking off hits at him till he died. Finally Ozzie VIII came out with two Gargoyles, and a Hench. Gato wiped out the Hench. Schala took out the Gargoyle's, and Ayla killed Ozzie VIII. They untied the villagers. The elder was a blue imp that told them that Ozzie VIII had been hiding a Heckran egg in the cave and gathering henchmen to help him avenge his great great great great great great great grandfather. They gathered up everyone and took them to the end of time.  
  
The End of Time (Rather Redundant Isn't it)  
  
They unloaded everybody. Lucca had gathered everyone from 602 A.D. Suddenly there was a great rumble. A giant figure ascended over the area, it was Lavos, in his strongest form ever. It raised almost fifty of the small floating creatures it could create. Chrono, Lucca, and Marle began to attack the entities. Azala 2, Gato, and Frog then started to slash at them. Then Lavos began to pump out Lavos spawns. Robo, Lucca 2, and Johnny attacked those. Ayla and Kino attacked Lavos. Magus and Schala jumped the jet bike and began to take off when they heard "Wait." It was Johnny. He hopped in and said, "Let's avenge my Proto 2's  
  
Gaurdia Castle 1002 (The night this all started.)  
  
Johnny, Magus, and Schala jumped out and waited. Sure enough, Lavos landed on the top of the castle. Magus and Schala used dark entity. Johnny began to speed around Lavos at the speed of sound. Lavos used his Rain destruction spell and knocked out Magus and Schala. Johnny's bottom wheel began to glow orange, he jumped and did a strike, right on to the beak of Lavos. Johnny dragged Magus and Schala inside the shell and woke them up. They walked through the dank corridors of the inside of Lavos, until finally they reached the center. There was the inner Lavos. They took out both its gigantic arms and then took out the center body. When they destroyed that, it turned into the Core of Lavos. It was smaller and looked slightly like a chicken. It summoned up two strange creatures to help it fight. Johnny took both of them out. Magus and Schala used dark entity until it was dead. They climbed aboard the Jet Bike and took off.  
  
The Time Stream  
  
On their way to the end of time, they noticed an egg, it hatched quickly and produced a Lavos spawn, Magus summoned a great ball of dark energy and when he released it there was only its shell left. They grabbed the shell and headed on.  
  
The End of Time (I promise you this is the last time.)  
  
Magus, Johnny and, Schala came back and took everyone and everything to Gaurdia 3 by 3.  
  
Gaurdia Castle 1002 A.D.  
  
There was a great party, even Spekkio and Gaspar where there. Everybody listened to Nadia's bell ring loudly. After the long night was over, it was time for everyone to go home. But the king stopped them. He said, "As you all know, I'm getting up in years, and am nearing death. So I ask you all to stay one more day for my daughter and Chrono's wedding.  
  
The next day  
  
The wedding was a glorious event. There where people everywhere. Chrono was given the crown, scepter, and cape. Marle or Nadia was given the tiara. They had a feast that even Ayla thought was too big. But what came after the feast was the greatest. Lucca brought out their wedding gift. It was The Epoch and The Jet Bike put together, but on top was the shell of a Lavos Spawn. Chrono read the tag. It said, "Have a good life Lucca, Magus, and Johnny." Everybody cheered. Magus stood up and yelled, "Silence!!! A toast to the happy couple." Everybody cheered again. That night it was time for everybody to go home.  
  
Lucca dusted off the old gate key, she opened the gate. The first to go where the Ioka villagers, the villagers walked through, Azala 2 stopped and said, "I am sorry I attacked you, please forgive me." Then he walked in. Ayla and Kino walked up, Ayla said, "Little Ayla say first word." Everyone looked at Little Ayla. Little Ayla said, "Chrono." Kino said come see us again.  
  
The next group was the villagers from 602 A.D. The villagers walked through first lead by the cook, then the army led by The Knight Captain, then King Gaurdia, Queen Leene, and The Chancellor. Frog stopped and said, "It was good to see thou again. Farewell my friends.  
  
The next group was the 11 villagers from the last village. The Nu, and the two Henchmen followed. Marle said, "Magus, Schala, aren't you coming? Magus said, "No. I have been appointed as captain of the Guard at the Castle, and Schala has become your magic tutor."  
  
The last group to go through was the six villagers from the future. Doan said, "Thank young for helping us again." Robo and Lucca 2 stopped. Robo said, "We are going to to open up that old factory and produce friendly robots like us." Johnny and RX-XR stopped, Johnny said, "I am going to build a castle in Lab 16, and flush all the mutants out of Lab 26, I will build Proto 2's for guards and turn Lab 26 into a race track."  
  
Everyone went home, Chrono spent one last night in his home with his mother. As he fell asleep, he wondered what tomorrow could bring. He just knew that he had a beautiful wife and a sweet mother, and that was all he would ever need.  
  
The End  
  
Story by, MasklessDuckman  
  
Characters by, Squaresoft  
  
Story Inspired by Chrono Trigger 


End file.
